Artemis's magical child wait WHAT!
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: Artemis raises a child as her own amongst her Hunters, the thing about this child though is that not only is it a Magical from Hecate's community of Magical Mortals. It's also a demi-god descendant of Hecate, Hades, and Poseidon and adopted by Artemis. That's just the tip of the ice-berg though because...the childs a year old boy abandoned in the woods by his Uncle and Aunt. AU OOC
1. Chapter 1

**HP and PJO crossover AU**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and what if a week after Harry was left on the Dursley's doorstep the Dursley's went on vacation to America and abandoned Harry in a forest where he was later found by a certain Nymph who brought him to her camp? AU OOC Wrong BWL Live!Potter Parents Twin!Proclaimed BWL Abandoned Harry, some bashing and maybe future Femslash.)**

"Don't worry Lils they'll treat him fine. Now let's go. We have to get back to David before something happens to him." A man with messy black hair and hazel eyes covered by glasses said to his wife who had just laid a small bundle of blue blankets on the doorstep of her sister and brother-in-laws house. What the two didn't know was that they just left their eldest son, little auburn haired Harry James Potter, in the hands of people who will abandon him to die in a week. Although that might be for the best after all, those abandoned at a young age tend to have a habit of coming back later and much much stronger than they would be otherwise. This time was no different.

"Good riddance you little brat." Vernon Dursley snarled as he dumped the slumbering year old Harry in the middle of a forest in America when he and his family were there on vacation for a week. It had been one week since Harry had been left on their door step and they made sure the toddler knew he wasn't wanted in their 'perfect' home so at the first opportunity they dumped the brat. What he wasn't aware of was a young looking girl with dark hair and dark eyes walking towards his position while tracking down a monster. If he was he probably would have killed the child then and there, but as it is he just turned around and left after shooting the now awake child another sneer. Poor little Harry was sitting there in confusion before he slowly stood up wobbly and toddled around curiously.

For her part the Lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis, Zoe Nightshade, had found her target, a larger than normal Hellhound, and was about to kill it when a loud squeal interrupted her and caused her heart to temporarily stop in place.

"Puppy!" A one year old male toddler squealed again as it toddled towards the snarling Hellhound. Zoe felt her heart stop again at the sight of the small child. Sure she hated most men after what that bastard Hercules did to her but the child near the Hellhound was just that, a child! A toddler even! What was he doing out here in the middle of the woods?!

"Get back!" Zoe shouted to the child as she dropped from her position in the tree, just because she hated males didn't mean she wanted to see an innocent toddler die in front of her. The toddler looked at her curiously before waddling over to her as fast as his little legs could carry him and he beamed up at her while she fired the arrow at the charging Hellhound, causing it to burst into golden sand when the arrow hit its eye and went through its brain.

"Hi!" The toddler said beaming up at her cutely with a smile on his adorable little face. He is a cute little thing, Zoe admitted to herself before shaking that thought from her head and scowling down at the boy who looked at her curiously.

"What are thy doing in the middle of a forest child?" Zoe asked sharply, causing the boy to shrink back a little when her tone reminded him of Uncle Vernon. The small boy didn't answer her since he himself didn't know, causing her to begin to get angry.

"Well? Answer me boy!" Zoe snapped at the child, causing him to whimper slightly as he disappeared with a small 'pop' sound. This caused her eyes to widen at this. The boy was one of Lady Hecate's Magicals! A powerful one too to use what Zoe recognized as an advanced magic at such a young age.

"I'd better inform Lady Artemis about this." Zoe muttered taking off back towards camp while keeping an eye out in case she saw the small child again.

"Ah there you are Zoe. I take it your hunt was a success?" Artemis, who for some reason was in her twenty year old form, asked without turning around when Zoe reentered the Hunters camp.

"Yes Mi' lady. I ran across…something interesting while on my hunt as well." Zoe answered immediately and a little hesitantly, wondering how her mistress was going to take the thought of a magical male child in the forests around their camp.

"Oh?" Artemis asked although from her tone she was a little distracted while many of the Hunters in front of her were staring at Artemis in shock and confusion, as well as a bit of curiosity.

"Yes Mi' lady. I wandered across one of Lady Hecate's Magicals while on my hunt. A male Magical at that." Zoe said not approaching her goddess until invited while Artemis seemed to tense just the slightest bit and looked down at something in front of her.

"Can you describe this Magical male Zoe?" Artemis asked without turning around while Zoe blinked and recalled what she had seen of the child.

"Yes Mi' lady. He was very young, no more than two years of age at the most. He had messy auburn hair and sea green eyes, he was also very pale and on the skinny side. I had questioned him as to why he was in the woods but he did not answer, when I asked again he whimpered and vanished with a small 'pop' sound." Zoe said causing Artemis to relax ever so slightly while the Hunters were looking shocked.

"I see. That explains how this child had gotten so close to our camp borders without being caught or seen. You are quite the powerful child are you not, little one?" Artemis said at first to herself before speaking amusedly to the small child on her lap playing with some of her long auburn colored hair that reminded him so much of his mama's.

"Mi' lady?" Zoe asked stepping around and seeing the small auburn haired boy upon the Moon Goddesses lap, playing with auburn hair that looked so similar to his own.

"When he vanished from you Zoe he reappeared at the edge of our camp and wandered in. None of us had even noticed us until he caught sight of me in my adult form. Apparently I must look similar to his mother as he confused me with such." Artemis said in amusement as she smiled ever so slightly down at the giggling boy in her lap. As if to prove her point he pointed a chubby little finger up at her with a cute smile on his face.

"Mama!"


	2. Chapter 2

**HP and PJO crossover AU**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"Well little one do you mind if I look at your memories?" Artemis asked the child still on her lap as she smiled down at him, causing him to beam back up at her and shake his head. The kid probably didn't even know what she meant. Artemis placed a slender finger on Harry's forehead and viewed his memories, from the earliest to the most recent. When she pulled out of his memories at the sight of him meeting Zoe she didn't notice she was growling. How could someone leave their child on a doorstep in favor of another child?! How could someone abandon a toddler in a forest filled with animals that could harm him!?

"'Mi' lady. Thou are scaring the child." Zoe said suddenly when she saw the little one begin to whimper and try to escape Artemis's protective grip on him. Artemis suddenly stopped growling and looked down at the child apologetically.

"I'm sorry little one. I was just mad at what those…things did. How can anyone abandon such a cute little child?" Artemis said speaking soothingly as she kissed the childs forehead on reflex. The action caused him to slowly stop whimpering and struggling, realizing that maybe she wouldn't hurt him and even if she would she had too strong a grip for him to escape.

"You are not ever going back to them. They are the prime example of what I hate in males and females. You'll be staying right here with us." Artemis said rocking the child slightly while the Hunters looked torn between angry at a male joining the Hunters or happy at being the poor kids sisters.

"I know. There's only one way to keep them away from you for good. Do you want me to blood adopt you little one?" Artemis asked much to most hunters surprise before her face fell slightly.

"Damn even if I do blood adopt you it would only get rid of one of your parents DNA not the others. Hmm." Artemis said to herself as she began trying to think about how she could counter this. Harry meanwhile had forgotten his earlier experience with Zoe and looked at her curiously. Hmm she had dark hair, dark eyes, and tan skin could she be?

"Dada?" Harry asked causing everyone to look at him in confusion, there were no males here. They looked at where he was pointing and several snickered when they saw he was pointing directly at a poleaxed Zoe. On one hand she was angry at the kid for considering her a 'dada' when she was obviously female; on the other she was happy at the thought of considering the child her own. She loved children even if she didn't show it because she wasn't allowed to have any.

"That's a good idea little one. Both me and Zoe can blood adopt you and that'll get rid of both of those things DNA in you!" Artemis said beaming down at Harry while a few more Hunters began to turn blue trying not to laugh at the blushing and shocked Lieutenant. Harry for his part had no clue what she was talking about, he just knew the dark haired lady looked like his dada in girl form (which he had seen once thanks to a prank Sirius had pulled) and that the nice lady that looked like his mama was proud. This caused the toddler to grin and clap his hands happily, causing the Hunters trying not to laugh turn purple while the ones that weren't laughing or trying not to laugh were cooing over how adorable Harry looked.

"Let's hurry up and adopt you before those nasty vermin realize what a terrible mistake they made by abandoning you like that." Artemis said nuzzling Harry's hair, she knew she probably shouldn't be this attached to a child let alone a male child so quickly but there was just something about this kid that made her want to protect him.

"Dada! Up up!" Harry said holding his hands out to Zoe who was still staring at him in disbelief and shock, and slight anger. Zoe however couldn't resist the adorable pout he was giving her and sighed in resignation as she reached forward and picked up the toddler when Artemis nodded at her ever so slightly.

"Let's get this over with." Zoe said with another resigned sigh as she held the child on her lap like she had seen some civilian mothers do with young children anytime they went into town.

"Taking to the role of 'dada' rather easily huh Zoe?" Phoebe asked with a grin causing those trying not to laugh to nearly die, they were holding their breaths trying not to laugh at their lieutenant.

"Shut thy mouth Phoebe." Zoe growled at Phoebe who just grinned at her cheekily while Artemis watched in amusement as she led the way to her personal tent in order to get the blood adoption potion from her palace.

"Here Zoe. Add a little of your blood to this, then I'll add mine and when the little one drinks it he'll be our son by all but birth." Artemis said returning shortly after having to hunt it down; she had never thought she would use the potion Hecate had given her a few weeks ago so she had hidden away in one of the closets.

"Yes mi' lady." Zoe said shifting Harry's weight slightly so that she could cut her thumb on a knife Phoebe held out for her helpfully. As soon as both Zoe and Artemis had placed their blood, or ichor in Artemis's case, in the vile Artemis healed their hands.

"Here little one. Drink this for me will you?" Artemis asked smiling reassuringly at Harry who obediently swallowed the potion when Artemis held it to his lips. Harry immediately passed out so that the changes could take effect. His short messy black hair became straighter and longer with some auburn highlights in it; his skin became a little paler so that it more resembled Artemis's own milky white skin, and then there was the biggest change noticeable at the moment.

"Whoops. I guess we'll have to pick a new name for our new little one." Artemis said smiling sheepishly, she really should have seen this coming as Harry regained consciousness and blinked open silver orbs with a volcanic ring around them. The hunters that had been trying to hold back their laughter before lost control and fell to the ground rolling in laughter at the look on Zoe's face as she looked at the toddler in her arms that was looking around curiously.

"New little sister!" Phoebe cheered through her laughter at what had happened, at least it'll help him be more accepted within the hunter camp.

"So much for a son, but I suppose a daughter is even better."


End file.
